


Safe, but not Sound

by AcesOfSpade



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Asexual Character, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Slow Build, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hellton, I'm sorry Welton, Academy is an all-boys boarding school for mutants. Young mutant boys are sent there so their upper-class parents don't have to deal with them. </p><p>Cue new boy Todd Anderson, starting halfway through the year because of a late manifestation. He meets a group of boys who become his friends, and he meets the one mutant teacher at the school who wants to help. </p><p>With Mr. Keating and his new friends, Todd becomes a member of the Dead Poets Society, a secret group dedicated to Mr. Keating teaching mutants to control their powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe, but not Sound

**Author's Note:**

> I watch DPS in class this week, and I am destroyed. My heart is no more. I decided to try and make it happy by writing a Marvel AU. Let's see how this goes.

Welton Academy was an all-boys boarding school for teenage mutants. Parents sent their mutant sons to the school so they wouldn't have to deal with the 'freaks' they had sired, and the staff was less than pleased with that, but hey, it was a paycheck. They were being payed pretty well, so they put up with evolution's mistake for the sake of money.

 

Todd Anderson was Welton's newest charge. 16 and introverted, the boy had only recently manifested as a mutant, hence his late start. He'd been muttering a rather horrible poem to himself under his breath, and people around him started to stare at him, dead-eyed and waiting, as if they were waiting for him to tell them what to do. It had freaked him out, but being curious, he did tell them what to do, and they did it. His parent caught wind, and here he was, pushing his way through the halls of dorms at Welton, looking for his dorm assignment.

 

When he got to his assigned dorm, he was greeted by a boy about his age muttering 'looks like a stiff'. Ignoring him, he shouldered his way into the room and placed his suitcase on the non-occupied bed. The boy on the other bed was tossing a softball up into the air and catching it. When he took note of Todd, he gave a charming smile, catching his ball and sitting up.

 

“Looks like we're roommates,” the boy said, looking like he was going to toss the ball to Todd. Todd hesitated, not knowing whether he was supposed to catch it or not. When the boy didn't throw it, Todd relaxed.

 

“Looks like it,” Todd said, not as happily. “I'm Todd Anderson,” he stated, the same mechanical way his parents taught him to form a young age.

 

“Neil Perry. Tell me, do you have a brother named Jeffery?” the boy, Neil, asked.

 

Todd nodded. “Yeah. He went here too,” he said sadly. He'd only heard bad things about Welton from Jeffery, about how poorly the students were treated. “He's telekinetic.”

 

“I heard. He sounded pretty cool, from what I heard,” Neil commented.

 

“He was,” Todd confirmed. Turning back to his suitcase, he finished unpacking and slid the suitcase under his bed, flopping down on it unceremoniously with a huff.

 

“I'd be careful,” Neil noted. “These beds are pretty shitty.”

 

“I'll take my chances,” Todd said, rolling his eyes. “Better than sleeping on the floor.”

 

Neil chuckled, and God, it was a beautiful sound. “I guess it is,” he agreed, returning to playing with the softball.

 

“So, what is it that you do?” Todd questioned, not unkindly. He was curious about other mutants; he'd only ever known one, and that was his brother.

 

“Well, I can do this,” Neil smirked, doing a perfect impersonation of Todd's voice.

 

“Whoa,” Todd muttered, eyes wide. “That all?” he asked.

 

“Nah, but my other talent takes a lot more effort, and I'm tired,” Neil shrugged.

 

“That's alright, then,” Todd nodded. “I'm not entirely sure what it is that I do, exactly. Some kind of poetic mind control,” he mused.

 

“Poetic, eh?” Neil asked, sitting back up. “You're a poet?” he added, raising a bushy eyebrow.

 

“Not exactly,” Todd muttered with a blush. “I'm not very good.”

 

“I'm going to call bullshit, but I'll withhold proper judgement,” Neil decided. “Now, get to sleep. Your first day at Hellton starts tomorrow.”


End file.
